Small Town Ninjas
by Colafangirl93
Summary: The C-girls are awesomely random, annoying as hell and ofc; evil. In addition they are all fangirls of some hot Akatsukiguys. What will happen when the girls meet the Akatsuki? Read and find out! Rated M for Hidans language, lemons and yaoi. Review!:
1. Chapter 1

Small town ninjas

Chapter 1: The beginning

It was lunch and Julie and Anne were out shopping, as usual. Since both of them had a very small and eternal decreasing amount of money they had both chosen to buy the cheapest chocolate they could find which they now were eating in a monstrous speed.

They were walking past one of the fancy stores in town when Anne suddenly saw something that made her stop. Two guys dressed in cloaks having an arguing by the cash register. One of them was tall with silver hair and the other not so tall but with blonde hair stuck up in a ponytail looking hairdo. Anne walked back to check if what she had seen was correct or if it just was her mind playing her a trick again – she usually saw Hidan everywhere. She was what you call ultra obsessed.

Julie threw her a look that obviously said; Dude... wtf?! Anne stopped up staring open mouthed in disbelieve at the sight right in front of her. Julie couldn't keep quite anymore so she said: "Damn Anne Marte. You look like you have seen Hidan shirtless or something"

All Anne could do was to stare open mouthed with her eyes wide open at the two men and point like an idiot. Finally she managed to stutter out some words: "Cookie, look! Don't those two men look exactly like Hidan and Deidara?"

Julie got an eager look on her face and hurried to stand next to Anne. With a shocked look on her face she nearly shouted out: "Damn! They sure do...and that certainly sounds like Hidan. He is swearing like crazy. I wonder what they do here, hm."

The two small girls looked at each other with a big smile on both of their faces. With an eager look they ran the fastest they could to Hidan and Deidara.

Unfortunately Anne couldn't stop quickly enough and bumped into Hidan who turned around with a murderous look on his face shouting at her: "You motherfucking bitch. Watch it."

Usually people experiencing this would shout back or say that their sorry, or at least get frightened. Anne didn't react in any of these ways. She stood there open mouthed staring with an admiring look at Hidan. Finally she burst out: "Wow! It really is you Hidan heheh...eh" and then she turned pink-faced.

Hidan looked down at the small brunette with a smirk on his mouth. He was still irritated but he had to admit his mood lightened a bit. Who were those girls? Julie and Deidara were already in the middle of a conversation and it seemed like the two of them had already stroked a chord that were a bit more than friendly. It seemed like they had hit it off just right.

As the Julie, Anne, Hidan and Deidara moved on Hidan took himself the liberty to look at all the girls – of course. Anne's mood darkened more and more as Hidan exclaimed dirty comments about the blondes, something the others of course noticed as her face started to turn red. Suddenly Julie burst out in laughter and said: "By Orichumaru's right nipple Crispy, are you really that jealous?"

As Deidara and Hidan threw the girls wondering looks Julie explained to them with an evil look on her face: "Anne Marte is one of your biggest –""Get your hand of my mouth Crispy! What I was going to say was that Anne is one of your biggest fangirls Hidan. She freaking loves you!"

This line was quickly replied by Hidan: "Damn girl! Wow! Woow! Really?! Well if you want a fuck then just say do!" Deidara and Julie laughed as Anne's face turned deep deep red. They hung out with the guys the rest of their free lesson and got late for school. None of them cared about this because they had just had the best day ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Deeper Love and jealousy

The days raced away in a monstrous speed as the girls got to know Hidan and Deidara. Julie and Deidara were all over each other flirting like crazy. Hidan often commented on this because this meant that he had to hang out with Anne, just the two of them. Not that he had anything against her, she could be hilarious sometimes...and she looked kind of hot with her brown long hair and with her curved body. It was just that she always looked at him, staring was perhaps more the right word. She simply wasn't good at hiding how much she wanted him.

It was Friday and finally weekend, something that usually meant Naruto-marathon, chocolate and a huge bottle of coke. This Friday was different; they were going to eat pizza after school with Hidan and Deidara. Deidara and Hidan had never tasted pizza before so they were quite excited. Earlier that they had bought some new clothes for the guys so they wouldn't stand out that much from the mass, something that was an impossible mission because they were both abnormally gorgeous. Hidan was dressed in a black jeans and a tight-sitting blue shirt. His tall muscular body fitted perfectly in the clothes. He looked smashing. Deidara looked damn fine as well. He wore a black shirt and a grey pair of jeans. Julie thought for herself: how come they don't wear jeans more often. They look even more hot than usual...if possible. As they entered Peppes Pizza Julie and Anne noticed all the teenage girls throwing looks of desire at the hot Akatsuki hunks. Julie hurried to drag Deidara with her to a table more closed off from public than the rest. Hidan blinked and smirked at a blonde with gigantic foreparts and she blinked back. Anne got a murderous look on her face and dragged Hidan with her following Deidara and Julie. First Hidan looked pissed and was on his way letting out some of his usual cursing but then he looked down at her noticing her facial expression. Suddenly his facial expression changed from murderous to a curious and at the same time teasing look. Anne couldn't help but smile a bit before she pulled him with her. They hadn't noticed that Julie and Deidara had stopped and bumped right into them.

Hidan started cussing as usual: "You motherfucking piece of shit! Why the fuck did you stop Deidara? It's so typical you. Why the hell do you always do this...?"

Deidara quickly replied: "Oh shut up Hidan! Look. It's Itachi. I wonder what he is doing here. Wasn't he supposed to babysit Tobi and Zetzu un?"

Hidan looked even more pissed than before as he replied: "What? Where? I can't motherfucking see him!"

Deidara pointed with his finger as he said: "He is sitting with a girl with long red hair. I wonder who she is...un."

Julie who had frozen until that moment burst out: "Wow! It's Crazy!"

Deidara: "Crazy un?"

Hidan: "She sure as hell must be crazy to go out with Itachi instead of me! "

Anne who was in a non-thinking-coma said her thoughts out load: "Yeah. She sure as hell must be."

Hidan smirked happy with himself as Anne turned pink-faced…again! Deidara burst out in laugher. Julie rolled her eyes as she thought to herself; jeez.

Anne regained continuousness and said: "Wait a second…did you say Crazy Julie? She actually looks a lot like Vilde too."

Suddenly the red-haired girl turned around looking at them…not unlike the rest of the restaurant. She smiled wide and waved when she saw who it was. The red-haired girl who waved really was Vilde, Julie and Annes best friend and it seemed like she was on a date with Itachi.

Julie ran the fastest she could to Vilde quickly joined by Anne. Hidan and Deidara followed, Hidan in slow motion speed. After a quick conversation, Vilde had finally made Julie and Anne shut up by promising them to tell them all about what had happened later, they all had joined Vilde and Itachis table. Vilde and Itachi had apparently just arrived so they hadn't ordered anything yet. They all took a look at the menus.

Hidan looked more and more irritated as he read the menu and they all got the feeling that he was going to say something less nice very soon. They all watched his face in worry for what embarrassing comment he might burst out with.

Suddenly Hidan exclaimed: What the fuck is this? No noodles? No sushi? Ah where is Kisame when you need him."

Julie, Vilde and Anne all hid a smile behind their hands.

Julie whispered quietly to Vilde and Anne Marte: "Kisame, fish dude, sushi, get it?"

Vilde rolled her eyes and replied: "Duuh …of course we get it."

Julie would have come up with a good reply if Deidara hadn't said something catching everyone's attention. Especially Julies.

"But if you really want fish Hidan you can take a look at this one. It looks like it's called Moby Dick…un"

Everyone burst out in laugher, even Hidan despite that he first had looked like he had wanted to kill someone.

Not long afterwards a waiter came to take their orders. Julie, Vilde and Anne all let out a gasps as they saw who the waiter was…it was the hottest guy on their school. He was a senior, tall, had beautiful eyes and brown hair…something that officially made him drop-dead gorgeous. Hidan, Itachi and Deidara scowled at the waiter…were they jealous? As a matter of fact Hidans thoughts were almost exactly the same: WTF?! Am I jealous? Why would I be that? He looked at Anne. A weird feeling tingled inside him. Fucking moron he thought to himself. He shouldn't be feeling that way. Jashin damn it! He turned his attention to the waiter again trying not to think too much.

Julie sent the waiter a huge smile and started to order: "We'll have some pizza. Do you recommend a special pizza?"

The waiter answered: "Hmm, how about Deeper Love?"

The girls giggled. The guys looked even more irritated than before...if possible.

Vilde answered with a dreamy look on her face: "That sounds nice...we'll take two Deeper Love then"

Deidara caught a glimpse of Hidans facial expression and found that it was safe to push his temper a bit. Pointing at Hidan he said: "Hidan will have a large Moby Dick as well."

Hidans eyes widened and he looked crazy as he tried to come up with words that were ugly enough. The others burst out in laugher once again.

Anne spoke once again without thinking: "I don't doubt that it's big!"

Julie looked at here with a disgusted look: "Eeeeew...mental images..." and then with a dreamy look on her face she added: "I prefer blonds"

The waiter tried to hide his laugher as he continued taking the order: "What would you like to drink?"

The waiter quickly wrote down everyone's orders, blinked to the girls and left.

The girls were left behind with dreamy looks on their faces. Hidan muttered something about a fucking bastard. Finally the girls snapped out of their comas...but just for a second. Vilde, Julie and Anne started staring at Itachi. He looked annoyed. "What?" He asked.

"You" Anne said. "Are" Vilde said. "HOT!" Julie said, and they all sighed.

Hidan and Deidara rolled their eyes. "Another reason to hate the Uchiha..." Deidara mumbled. Julie smirked evilly. She had managed to make Deidara jealous.

Itachi looked at them with a careless facial expression as he answered: "Whatever."

All of the girls looked really happy as the saw that it was the same waiter that had taken their order that came with their pizza.

Anne sent the waiter a big smile as she said: "Is it hot in here or is it just you?"

Hidan, who looked like he was going to explode any second, quickly replied with a bitter tone: "Oh Jashin damn it, it's just the fucking pizza!"

Anne, who was satisfied with herself making Hidan so jealous, said in what was supposed to look like a careless tone: "Whatever"

Julie and Vilde rolled their eyes at her attempt in trying to sound like she didn't care whether Hidan was jealous or not. Everyone probably knew that her feelings were dancing the victory dance inside herself: ahaa ahaaa aha aha ahaaaa.

They all dug in on the pizza. The guys got priceless expressions on their faces. The speed they ate in could be compared to Julies and Annes monstrous speed whenever they ate chocolate and that says a lot. Hidan was halfway done eating a slice of pizza as he said: "This fucking pizza is damn motherfucking good!"

Deidara agreed: "Mmmm…totally….pizza hmm?"

Deidara smiled a bit at Julie as he reached out to wipe some pizza off her cheek. Julie went into a non-thinking coma, but she still managed to think one thought: Damn! When he got mouths on his hand why can't he use it?!

The girls all smirked as they walked home, or at least to the bus stop, they were too lazy to walk home. It had been a successful evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Joyful ride

The week went fast and suddenly it was Saturday. It was like time had grown wings and flew away. The girls had been invited to the Akatsukis house for a movie night. Or it was rather Julie that had decided that it was time for another movie marathon and had kidnapped Hidans hair gel as a hostage something that forced Hidan to agree to that the girls could stay in their house having their film marathon. Julie smiled happily satisfied with herself and then she made sure that Deidara and Itachi would join them. After a while she invited Hidan as well thinking that Anne probably would be sad or pissed at her, the last option wasn't something unusual and it happened all the time so she wasn't completely psyched out, is she didn't. Deidara and Itachi had quickly agreed, Hidan on the other side had just let out a grumpy mumble containing some swear words, but they all knew that this meant that he would be there. Hidan simply couldn't stand being alone with Tobi and Zetzu.

Vilde and Julie ran forward, Anne was dragging behind carrying everyone's chocolate and the three six-packs of Burn, a energy drink that made them go even more crazy than usually…if possible that was. Julie rolled her eyes at the sight of the small brunette who you almost couldn't see behind the piles of snacks it would have been quite a hilarious moment if it hadn't been for that they were supposed to meet the guys at particular spot ten minutes ago. Vilde turned around and yelled at Crispy: "Oh come on. Can't you speed up?" Then she thought a bit and with a smirk on her mouth she added: "I'll bet Hidan is there with them. Wonder what he is wearing." It had the desired effect. Anne zoomed up the hill and suddenly she was more than 10 meters a head of the rest. Julie and Vilde exchanged an evil look; they were so going to bug her with this right in front of Hidan, then they set of. They didn't want to be the ones who dragged behind. Especially not when there was a good chance for getting to see some of the others Akatsuki members. They simply wouldn't let Anne see them first.

Pink-faced and exhausted they finally reached their goal; a bus stop lying in the middle of nowhere. An excited blond stood and waved a big smile on his mouth right next to a black and obviously very expensive car. What else could you expect from the Akatsuki, the leading and most dangerous criminal gang in Asia, maybe the rest of the world as well? Julie and Vilde took the two available places in the back seat something that meant that Anne had to sit on Sasoris lap in the front seat. Hidan was driving and looked pissed as usual. His mood didn't exactly lighten by the fact that Sasori and Anne was talking like they had known each other for many years and not like they had just met. If you in addition add some hyper teenage girls that could be enough to make even Buddha snap when he had a bad day. Well if not Buddha it certainly was enough to make Hidan go crazy. As they ended up in a line between a lots of cars Hidan turned into the foulmouthed monster he could be and honked many times in a row causing people to stare. Sasori looked over at Hidan and found that Hidan was staring at him with a "killer look" that would make even the basilisk in Harry Potter jealous.

"What?" Sasori asked even though he knew very well what pissed him of the most.

Deidara who had caught the situation a long time ago decided to push Hidans temper and bent forward and leaned his head on the front seat making sure his cheek touched Annes. Hidan would have smashed the steering wheel completely if Itachi hadn't stopped him in time. The rest of the trip to the house nobody said something; they were all watching Hidan with frightened looks afraid of what he might try to break next time. Sasori had turned on the radio and was banging his head to Master of the Puppets by Metallica. They turned around the last swing and saw the house rise in front of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Akatsuki base

At last they entered the door to the big white house. If it looked classy from the outside it was nothing like the inside. There was expensive furniture everywhere. All of the girls stared open-mouthed at the sight unable to move. Julie was the first one to say something, as always; "Wow! How could you guys afford such a smashing house? I mean, how much did you have to torture Kakuzu to make him tell you the code to his bank safe?"

Deidara and Sasori howled with laughter, even Itachi let out a little laughter. Hidan just stood there stricken praying to Jashin for that Kakuzu wasn't in such close range to hear what they had said…if he had Hidan was the one who would get punishment since he was the only one who was immortal besides Kakuzu himself.

It was a person with orange hair and lots of piercings who answered the question. It was Pein who had just entered the room to find the source of the noise he had heard. "As a matter of fact we got it some months ago."

Hidan smiled at a memory: "Yup that's right! Me and Kakuzu came here to make an old hag pay back what she owned Kakuzu. She didn't have any fucking money so she gave us this house instead. Kakuzu didn't seem quite happy but accepted the fucking offer that hag gave us."

Vilde looked at Hidan with a bit irritated look on her face. Hidan saw this and suddenly he looked pissed again. "What the fuck are you staring at?"

Vilde looked even more irritated as she answered: "Can you even say one sentence not containing the word fuck?"

Hidan gave her the "killer look" as he answered bitter: "Of course I can. I'm not a fucking idiot!"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped, everyone except Anne…she giggled.

Sasori, Itachi, Vilde, Julie, Deidara, Hidan and Anne all settled in a large dark sofa and in some chairs around a large HD-TV. Pein had to do some paper work…or so he said. The others didn't believe him because he looked down when he said it and as a matter of fact they had all seen Konan walking into a room that according to Deidara was Peins bedroom.

The girls had managed to eat up all the chocolate, to all the guys wonder, before they had finished watching Rat Race. If they hadn't thought the girls were crazy before they definitely did when the girls perfect quoted John Cleese before he had said his line: "Raaaaaawr…I'm eccentric." Deidara laughed and said, his voice still shaking with laughter: "Hahah...how many times have you girls seen this movie really?"

Julie looked thoughtful for a moment before she answered: "Exactly 11 times…12 now."

Sasori, Deidara and Hidan all sweatdropped. Itachi just gave a little smile. At the end of the movie Julie and Anne looked at Vilde…then at her hand which held Itachis hand. Both of them looked a little smug.

Wide-eyed Anne asked Vilde: "Crazyyyy…Itachi…are you like together?"

Julie smirked evilly as she added: "Because you know what that means: the flower and bees talk*."

Itachi just looked at the girls confused, Vilde on the other hand got the reaction Julie and Anne expected; Vildes eyes popped open in shock. She quickly shook her hand out of Itachis answering with a bit too innocent tone: "Noooo. Why would you say that?"

Julie answered: "Aw come on! You know that we saw you!"

Vilde got an "evil-plan-look" on her face and snickered a bit before she said: "Well then I might as well say that you are together with a certain – "

Julie had hit her with a large pillow making her shut her trap just in time. Vilde giggled and threw the pillow back at Julie. She knew the battle was won. Julie wouldn't dare to mention her and Itachi again. Just for ensuring reasons in case Julie would bring it up again she decided to remind the others about a conversation they had had right before the Akatsuki came to their little town.

"Cookie! Crispy! We need to show them something…remember?"

Cookie and Crispy smiled wide and answered: "Oh yes. We remember!"

*The flower and the bees talk is a well known "terror technique" used by the C'gang against one of the C's boyfriends. Used in it is a banana, a carrot and a condom. If you want to read more about it you will find it in Cookies stories at her account Chocoholic93 or at Crazys account: Gaaras Devil. Please enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: When you want something there is always a price to pay to get it

They borrowed Sasoris computer (he had to get his puppet technique updated somewhere) and found the video called Akatsuki the musical at YouTube. The girls howled with laugher. The boys on the other hand got a bit offended, especially Deidara. You could hear him mumble: "I do not look like a lady! Hmmph!"

Then it was time to show them the ultimate video: Deidara x Itachi Bad Romance. Deidara and Itachi looked frightened when they saw the title. Hidan and Sasori howled with laugher deserving the punches Deidara threw at them. They stopped laughing but still they looked like two six-years-olds who had gotten a huge bag of candy. Itachi and Deidara just stared in disbelieve at the sight in front of them. Hidan and Sasori started to laugh like maniacs again...the girls just stared with desired looks at the video. When the video was finished Hidan and Sasori were both rolling on the floor laughing (literally!). The girls had dreamy looks on their faces. Deidara and Itachi just sat on the sofa with their arms crossed. They weren't able to look at each other.

Julie was smirking. "You know, I would like to see the live version of that..."

"Oh hell no" They both said.

Julie pouted. "Aw, come on. Deidara, if you do it, I`ll kiss you"

Deidara got a thoughtful look on his face then he answered: "No", but his tone revealed himself.

Julie said: "Oh come on. Please, please, please? If you do it then I'll make out with you."

Deidara answered: "Ok I'll do it!"

Julie got an eager look on her face as she shouted out: "Yes!" Deidara then realised what he had promised and looked with an apologising look at Itachi. Itachi just stood there, careless as usual. Anne had a dreamy look on her face as she said to Hidan: "Hidan if you'll join in I'll make out with you too!"

Hidan looked at her with an angry but at the same time teasing look on his face: "Fucking hell no. I won't fucking fuck guys...I'm not gay."

"Oh come on Hidan. I won't think that you are gay. And anyways yaoi is hot with a big H." Anne replied pouting and in addition she got a pleading look on her brown eyes. Julie and Vilde nodded agreeing.

Hidan looked like he had got something to think about, something he had. After a second of two he answered cocky as always: "Well I do it if you sleep with me, like in friends with benefits if you understand what that means?"

Anne felt like all the blood she had in her face rushed to her feet. She sure as hell hadn't seen that one coming. The others whistled at them. After a while she answered with a trembling voice: "Of course I know what friends with benefits means. But are you serious? You say that you would "pair" up with Itachi and Deidara if I eh...we become friends with benefits?" She giggled embarrassed suddenly very obsessed in curling a hair with her hand.

Hidan cocked an eyebrow, smirked and confirmed that what he had said was correct. He knew that the battle was won despite the fact that he had to sacrifice something to get it. He had won himself a playgirl but had to do who knew what with Itachi and Deidara.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Two hunks and a foulmouthed smashing badass

The girls sat on the sofa so excited that they were jumping up and down on it. Sasori sat beside them laughing. They hadn't managed to talk him into joining Hidan, Itachi and Deidara. Vilde and Julie whistled at Itachi, Hidan and Deidara. Sasori joined in and whistled even higher than the girls. Hidan looked at him with narrowed eyes, also known as the killer look, and shouted: "Get your fucking ass out of this motherfucking room!"

Sasori pouted and pretended to be hurt as he answered: "Aw come on Hidan. Don't be like that!"

Deidara snapped. "OUT! NOW!"

Sasori pretended to look frightened, who knows maybe he actually was, and hurried out of the room but they could still hear his laughter clear as he walked further and further away from the TV-room. Deidara looked at the girls with a curious look as he asked: "So what do you want us to do?"

Hidan looked pissed and clasped his hands to his head as he nearly shouted out: "Jashin damn it! It sounds like were some motherfucking bitches...and I am not a fucking bitch!"

Itachi looked careless as always. Deidara on the other hand, who loved to push Hidans temper said: "Really? I have always been wondering on what Kakuzu spends his money on...maybe I have found the answer. How much does he pay you?"

Itachi gulped as he saw Hidan transforming into the foulmouthed dangerous beast again. Hidan shouted so loudly that everyone put their hands on their ears to protect them: "I'M NOT A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?! YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I DO NOT FUCK KAKUZU AND I NEVER WILL!"

Julie and Vilde were laughing their asses off at Hidan who know shot them death glares and was on his way shouting at them too. Anne quickly swallowed her laughter before she even started; if she first started laughing it would take quite a lot to make her stop, and said to Hidan: "Oh don't you even dare to shout like that at my girls! You can do whatever you fucking want to with the others but if you shout at Crazy or Cookie I promise you I will let Cookie castrate you!...or at least punch you" Julie snickered evilly.

Hidan looked like someone had thrown a bucket with cold water on him. Itachi and Deidara looked scared at Anne, who looked like she had completely lost it. Then out of nowhere she giggled an innocent little laugher. Everyone sweatdropped. Julie had regained the dreamy look as she asked the Akatsuki-hunks: "So...how about that deal we made?"

"Oh yeah ...right. I'll guess we'll get started" Deidara said then he turned to face Hidan and Itachi who both had sceptically looks on their faces.

Hidan mumbled something that sounded like whatever the fuck then he moved closer to Itachi and reached out his hand letting it fall by Itachis hair touching his cheeks on the way down to his chest where he let it rest. Itachi first looked shocked but then he got into Hidans "mood" and grabbed Hidan and pulled him close. Julie, Vilde and Anne were all gasping for air where they sat. It was one of the sexiest sights they had ever seen. Deidara stared shocked at his colleges.

Hidan suddenly turned to Deidara with a teasing look soon to be joined by Itachi. Itachi reached out one hand, the other still on Hidans chest, grabbing Deidara by his cloak pulling him towards them. Deidara got into it as well and soon he moved even closer to Itachi kissing him. Julie and Vilde literally felled of the sofa both with gigantic nosebleeds. Deidara and Itachi stood like that for a while; their lips moving synchronised with the other ones then Deidara turned to Hidan forcing his lips to meet his own. Hidan returned the kiss with all his strength. This time it was Annes turn to fall down from the sofa...Julie who just had placed herself in the sofa felled down again. Vilde dragged them up again and soon they were all sitting drooling all over the sofa watching the guys.

Suddenly Hidan dragged of his cloak and smirked at the girls as he threw it in Annes face; she fainted. Julie and Vilde rolled their eyes at her. Hidan laughed a bit before he turned to Itachi and Deidara again, who had ripped off their cloaks and stood there showing their abs. Hidan turned to Itachi this time and soon they were making out. The two muscular bodies pressed against each other tied together with a wildly kiss. Julie and Vilde were gasping for air like crazy and were quickly joined by Anne who had regained consciousness.

It seemed like the guys had figured it was enough and started to put on their cloaks again; everyone except Hidan of course. Vilde suddenly jumped out of the sofa and ran over to Itachi as she said: "Don't even think about putting that on again."

Itachi looked at her smirking then he reached out and pulled her closer to him. Cocking an eyebrow he said: "Really?"

This action was followed by some whistling from the rest and the comment; "Get a room!" Itachi didn't care he bent down and kissed her while gently touching her cheeks. Vilde quickly responded to the kiss letting her lips move synchronised against his. After a while Itachi pulled away only to drag Vilde to the sofa so that they could sit there and make out instead. Everyone sweatdropped.

Deidara looked at Julie with a smug look. Julie noticed this and said: "What?"

Deidara smiled and answered: "Remember what you promised me?"

Julie suddenly looked stricken and let out a weird sound: "GAH!"

The others laughed as Deidara snatched Julie and bent down to kiss her when...

Pein entered the room looking angry as he said angrily: "Who has stolen my pencil? The one I use for paperwork."

Then he scratched his neck bumping into something near his ear. A pencil felled down on the floor. Everyone howled with laugher as Pein picked it up and quickly walked out of the room making muffled angry sounds. Everyone except Deidara, who looked a little disappointed about getting disrupted.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok since I forgot to do the claimer and disclaimer thing before (yes I know I have memory like a goldfish. It's congenital so don't blame me. Blame my parents. MUWHAHAHAH) I'll do it know.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Naruto characters, if I did Hidan never would have died, he would be shirtless in every scene and he would be dating a girl named Anne and etc.

**Claimer**: I do however own Julie, Vilde and Anne. MUWHAHAHAH (I laugh evilly too much…but I love it!)

**Chapter 7: Romanced deal**

Itachi had kissed Vilde good night then the girls had gotten out in the car, which was driven by Hidan. Vilde was still in wonderland as Julie punched here on her arm and said: "Yo Spicy, wake up will ya?"

Vilde snapped out of her coma and threw a murderous look at her little red-haired friend but didn't care enough to say something back. Vilde and Julie sat in the back seat, Anne in the front seat unaware of the situation in the back seat; she was staring at Hidan. Hidan noticed this after a while and said a bit irritated: "What the fuck are you staring at?"

Anne blushed and Julie and Vilde started singing: "Hidan and Anne sat in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

Hidan turned around in his seat shouting at them as he threw them a warning look: "Shut the fuck up will ya?"

They saw a vein throbbing on his forehead. Pushing his temper now was not what you could call the smartest idea. Nobody said something until they had reached their destination. Julie and Vilde jumped out of the car the fastest they could. Anne was on her way doing the same when she suddenly felt a strong hand holding her back. She turned around to find Hidans face close to hers and gasped for air. Hidan just smirked and said: "So I'll see you tomorrow at my place right?" Anne just nodded still gasping for air. Hidan chuckled a bit before he let her go.

Vilde and Julie stared wide-eyed at the little brunette who stood trying to catch her breath in front of them then they looked at each other smirking. Julie asked Anne: "Sooo...when are you going to see him again?"

Anne looked up and smiled happily as she answered: "Tomorrow actually."

All of the girls hugged and screamed girlish, even Vilde despite the fact that she hated hugs.

**Ok this was a short chapter still I don't feel bad about it because I published six chapters yesterday! Yay!:D Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter Anne will go to the Akatsuki house to meet Hidan. There will also be Vilde x Itachi I think; I mean duh they are together right. **


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so this time I have invited some friends of mine to do the disclaimer and the claimer.

Me: Hidan get your hands of my ass! Remember what you promised? No touching!

Hidan: Fuck! I fucking need to stop promising shit like that! Jashin damn it!

Me: Will you stop saying fuck and do what you are supposed to do

Hidan: Well ok...if you fucking say so. This bitch doesn't own me, Deidara, Sasori and the other bitches in the Akatsuki. Especially not the leader bitch! On the other hand she owns the crazy bitches Vilde, Anne and Julie. Well now I said it! Are you fucking happy now?!

Itachi: Hey! Get your hands of Vilde. She is mine!

Me: No, she is mine MUWHAHAHAH. Well anywaaaays enjoys the chapter, it's one true juicy lemon

Chapter 8: Friends with benefits

Anne stood in the hallway in the Akatsuki house; nervous. It was early in the morning or at least early for her. The clock was 11 am. Usually she was asleep at this point but this day she had woken up at 8 am. She had walked in her house for herself for a while wondering what she should do to kill time. Her father and her sister had already left the house to go on a trip their cottage far far away. First she had made herself some tea to calm down the nerves. She had never been this excited before. When the clock had turned 9 am she went to pick out the perfect underwear since she had an idea that they were going to do something more than just watching TV. They. She and Hidan. Anne felt her heart speed up. Finally the clock had turned 10:30 am and she figured that it was time to play "wake up Hidan" so she had taken a bus to the gigantic house.

Pein looked sceptically down at her and said: "Why are you here so early?"

Anne asked a question not bothering to answer: "Is Hidan awake?" She gave Pein an innocent look that didn't fool him.

Peins eyes narrowed as he answered: "Yes. He is upstairs taking a shower. So you are saying that you are here so early because you want to see Hidan?"

Anne didn't bother to answer and ran up the stairs even as Pein shouted after her: "Hey, you didn't answer my question!" As she entered the hallway she found Hidans room in a second. It differed from the other doors because it was covered with a big red Jashin-symbol. Under the Jashin-symbol it stood: Don't fucking enter without getting a damn motherfucking permission!

Anne defied the prohibition and entered the room. The walls were dark grey and the floor in mahogany. On her right she saw a huge mahogany closet. "Doesn't he have any furniture that isn't mahogany?" she thought to herself. Then she spun around and saw a huge bed ...sight...in mahogany. Anne felt kind of tired so she went to sit on the bed waiting for Hidan.

The door opened and Hidan came in. Anne felled of the bed with a gigantic nosebleed. Hidan was almost naked. He only wore a towel around his hips. His body was dripping wet. The water dripped from his muscular tall body; from his huge biceps on his strong arms...and his abs which were formed in an eight pack at his stomach. He chuckled a bit before he went over to Anne helping her up.

Cocking one eyebrow he said: "Hey...so I you fell for me or huh?"

Anne answered as she gasped for air: "You're...you're...you're wet."

Hidan smirked as he answered: "Would you like me to make you wet as well? I don't think I will have a big problem doing that!"

Anne chuckled and punched him carefully on his arm. Hidan cocked an eyebrow, and then he pulled her even closer to him and bent down and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, explosive and strong but at the same time careful. He smirked as he moved his lips down on her cheek all the way down to her neck. He bit her playful. Anne moaned load and crushed her body towards his. They were like glued to each other. Hidan let his hand slide down her spine and down then he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up then he pinned her against the wall still kissing her. Anne couldn't help it she moaned loudly and kissed him back with all the force she could manage. The next thing she knew she was laying on the bed with Hidan on top of her. He literally ripped off her shirt and her pants then he cocked and eyebrow smirking as he looked at her underwear; lacy and black. Hidan started kissing Anne again. Not just on her mouth but all over her body. Anne was moaning so loudly she was sure that the whole Akatsuki could hear her. Hidan chuckled, his breathe uneven though, and whispered in her ear removing Annes underwear and then his towel: "As I thought: easy. Now, would you like it easy or rough?"

Downstairs the other Akatsuki members were having a meeting. Pein was presenting the newest mission to the Akatsuki, well everyone except Hidan, when he suddenly got interrupted in the middle of a sentence.

"TAKE THAT BITCH!" followed by load moans from a girl.

Pein and Kakuzu looked annoyed. The others looked like they just had gotten a bucket of ice cold water in their faces. Pein thought to himself: "This is going to be a long, long meeting! I swear by the name of the piercing shop that I'm going to kill you Hidan!"

Later Julie and Vilde stopped by the house. Vilde went straight to Itachi who kissed her with a passionate look on his face. Julie was flirting with Deidara and the other way around...as usual.

Sasori, Deidara, Julie, Vilde, Itachi, Tobi and Kisame were all sitting in the TV-room watching Jaws when a very pleased looking Hidan came down the stairs quickly followed by Anne. They all threw them wondering looks. Anne tried to look as innocent as she could as she asked them: "Whuuuuut?"

Everyone started laughing but stopped almost just as suddenly as they had started when a person with fiery red hair walked into the room. Peins eyes narrowed as he saw Hidan. Hidan looked at Pein with a look that said "just bring it", cocky as always. Pein walked straight towards Hidan and grabbed him by his cloak. He opened his mouth and started shouting: "I don't give a shit about who you are banging but I certainly get pissed when you two (he shot a glance at Anne who blushed and looked at her feet) can't keep quiet and interrupt my meeting! I'm the leader and if you don't respect that I swear, one day I'm going to kill you!"

Vilde and Julie who didn't know what Hidan and Anne had done looked at them with juicy expressions on their faces. Julie smirked and started singing: "R-E-S-P-E-C-T, find out what that means to me! Gimme just a little bit of respect!" while flashing the L sign.

Pein shot daggers at the girl who now was doubled off with laughter joined by Anne and Vilde and the other Akatsukimembers. Pein looked generally pissed and walked out of the room muttering.

Anne got a thoughtful look on her face and asked a question, both because she wanted to distract the others and because she was really curious: "There is something I have wondered about since we met you guys. Why did you come here in the first place?"

Sasori was the one who answered: "Well first we came because we needed a new house to keep our meetings in since our house in Japan had gotten revealed by some hag."

Hidan had a murderous look on his face as he said: "I swear to Jashin, if I ever see that damn motherfucking bitch again I will fucking sacrifice her to Jashin!"

"Well then we decided to stay for a while...of more or less obvious reasons" Sasori continued and threw a look at Vilde and Itachi who were now cuddled up in the sofa, Itachi whispering things into Vildes ear.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Ok so this time I have invited some more people to do the disclaimer and the claimer

Pein: If Hidan ruins everything in this chapter to I'm so going to kill him...

Me: What has that to do with the claimer and the disclaimer? And no, I won't let you kill him because then Anne would kill me...literally!

Anne: That's right! MUWHAHAHAHAH

Everyone sweatdropped

Me: Well anyyyywaaaays let's get back to the point. Pein will you?

Pein: Ok, just stop bossing me around. I'm the freakin leader! The author of this story does not own me or any of my subordinates. That's me! I'm the leader! On the other hand she is the boss over Julie, Vilde and Anne

Julie, Vilde and Anne: Heyyy!

Me: Well here you go. Another chapter, a short one though

Chapter 9: Happiness can't stay forever

"I love fucking you" Hidan said.

It had been about a month since they had started out the whole "friends with benefits thing" and they were laying on Hidans bed...again.

"If you turn the sentence structure around it might had have a bigger effect" Anne answered despite the fact that she was a little satisfied with herself.

"No fucking way! You know that were just friends with benefits." Hidan answered a bit angry and resigned.

Anne stood up from the bed and got her clothes. Hidan just stared at her as he said: "Leaving?"

Anne looked like she had gone crazy...like she had snapped was perhaps a better expression as she always looked a bit crazy. Her voice trembled with anger as she said: "I thought you had a more than a friendly feeling for me. I mean the way you kissed me. It has become more and more passionate as the days have passed. Was it all just acting?"

Hidan thought a bit about what he should answered. He had to ignore the tingling feeling he got inside him every time he looked at her. Feeling this way classified him as a weak person – and he was not weak. He was fucking strong and masculine. He hated her for making him feel this way. He hated the way he felt when she looked at him with her big brown eyes...Jashin damn it! Why couldn't she just accept that they weren't more than friends with benefits? After what may have been the longest thinking pause he ever had had he answered: "It was just fucking acting."

As he saw the look on Anne's face he regretted everything he had said, but he didn't take it back thinking it wouldn't be good for her to be with him. The door slammed and Anne was gone. Hidan started to pull on his clothes as he was sure that somebody was coming soon to yell at him for what he had done.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto

Claimer: I do however own Julie, Anne and Vilde

Chapter 10: An evil plan

For Anne the next days were the slowest days she had ever experienced, the most painful as well. It was even more painful than when her parents had gotten divorced. Luckily her best friends, Julie and Vilde, were there for her when she needed them. And now she needed them badly. Itachi was often there as well since he was with Vilde. When Anne started crying once again Julie said with a determined tone: "This isn't working anymore. Remember the C's rule Crispy? Well I guess you don't so I will say it for you; don't get mad, get even. You're so much more worth than Hidan. Speaking of Hidan there is something I need to do." She got one of those "evil-plan-looks" that she usually got when she came up with an evil plan.

Anne noticed this and said with a plain voice as if this was something she experienced all the time...something it was: "Cookie, you're not planning on kicking Hi-Hi-Hidan in the nuts are you? " Cookie snickered evilly and Vilde joined in. Itachi couldn't help but give a smile.

Anne rolled her eyes and answered: "If you do I will tell a certain blond that you love him-"

"Gaaaah!" Julie looked shocked and then she threw Crispy the killer look as she mumbled: "You...you ...you ...Madara! Ok, I'll promise it. Hidan should be grateful for me not making him incompetent."

Then she got the "evil-plan-look" again and looked at Itachi with an innocent look and asked him the sweetest she could: "Itachiii?"

"Yes?" he answered a bit sceptically.

"Could you please drive us to the Akatsukis house?"

His eyes narrowed. Then he thought about what she had said about Hidan, he certainly deserved to get punished. Still there was something bothering him, Hidan hadn't been himself the latest days. Sure thing he cursed just as much as before...if not more and he still managed to piss off every else. No it was something else that had changed...he couldn't exactly put his finger on what it was. Despite his worries he agreed and went to get his jacket. Soon they were all zooming on the way to the gigantic house.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Ok this time Deidara have promised to do the disclaimer and the claimer...

Deidara: That's right hmm...well this girl does not own any of us hotties from the Akatsuki (smiling) but she still owns Julie, Vilde and Anne. Hey wait a second...if you own Julie why aren't we together yet?

Me: Oh shut up Deidara (Sweatdropping)...well enjoy the chapter

Chapter 11: Did anyone say Bang?

Julie ran towards the house to find Hidan. She found him in his room where he was polishing his Jashin-pendant. She walked the last steps and punched him the hardest she could in his face as she shouted: "You motherfucking bastard! How could you do that to her?! You bitch!"

Deidara, who had seen Julie walk pass his room looking pissed as hell and had followed her worried about what would happen to Julie. Hidan took lifted his hand to cover his nose; it was bleeding like hell. Fuck, he thought. Even how much he wanted to hit her back or at least shout at her he couldn't manage to do it because he knew he deserved it. Instead he mumbled something that sounded like crazy motherfucking bitch and rushed out of his room to get something to wipe away the blood with.

Deidara burst out smiling: "It was about time somebody did that! Damn girl! That was quite a bang!"

Julie smiled satisfied: "Oh yeah I'm art." Then she blushed a little noticing that they were alone in Hidans room.

Deidara smiled to her and replied: "Yeah, you sure are! Beauty is art. Art is a bang." Then he lent down to whisper the last part of the sentence in her ear: "Beautiful, I wanna bang you."

Julie looked like she was going to faint. She could feel her knees weaken. Deidara noticed this to putting two strong hands around her. After a while trying to catch her breath she finally managed to turn around so that they were standing face to face.

Smiling Deidara laid his hand around her hips and pulled her close, so close that he could feel Julie's unsteady breath warm against his. Then he leaned his face closer and closer until their lips met in an explosive kiss. Deidara fastened his grip around her as he carefully brought his hand up to her hair securing his face against hers. Julie led her hand from his face down to the bottom of his t-shirt which she started pulling off. Deidara cocked an eyebrow and said: "maybe we should go to my room. Hidan will kill me if we did it on his bed."

Julie snickered and followed him to his room. She had actually never been to his room so she started exploring it, however not for long. Deidara came from behind laying his strong muscular arms around Julie and kissed her neck. Julie couldn't help it; she let out a load moan. Deidara breathed uneven as he lifted Julie up and placed her on his bed...

In the meantime Anne was standing in the Akatsuki garden watching the flowers. Stupid she thought to herself. Why had she even agreed to go here with Julie? Why hadn't she just stayed at home? Oh that's right...suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms folding around her waist interrupting her thoughts. She felt her heart starting to beat fast and uneven. She already knew who it was. She felt how the wonderful scent tingled in her nose as she took a deep breath. She could recognize that scent anywhere...anytime.


	12. Chapter 12

**Me**: Guess who I have invited this time to do the claimer and disclaimer

**Orochimaru**: Kukukukuku...so this is the disclaimer this little monster here doesn't own any of the Naruto characters...I do that! Kukukukuku... On the other hand this lucky girl own Julie, Vilde and Anne...not for a very long time though. They'll be mine soon...very soon....kukukukuku

**Me: **Well I won't let you do that! Girlpower! If you had owned my characters I guess everyone would be dead by now (shivering at the thought)...Enjoy the story

**Orochimaru: **Kukukukuku...you got me

Chapter 12: A motherfucking thing called love

Anne was paralysed; she couldn't move. It was like the scent kept her there as his prisoner. Her heart was telling her to stay right there in his tight grip but her head was shouting at her for acting so foolish. Her head won the fight; she tried to break free.

His strong hands didn't let go despite the fact that she put all her efforts in getting away. It hurt him to see that she wanted to get away from him despite the fact that it already knew it. He usually loved pain, but not this kind of pain.

He lent down his lips almost touching her ear. Anne let out a gasp as Hidan spoke. She could feel his breath against her ear stroking it like a warm wind: "Please stay. I know I have been a complete motherfucking deepshit. I couldn't manage to say it last time because I'm no good for you. Well....fuck I'm going to regret this...it's a motherfucking sin...eh here it goes...I fucking love you!"

Anne gasped and felt her knees bend down under her luckily Hidans strong muscular arms caught her and held her in a firm grasp. She stood there trying to breath; all she could do was gasping like a maniac.

Hidan smirked satisfied with himself. After many minutes waiting Anne finally managed to breathe again. She turned around slowly facing him. She stretched on her tippy toes to get even closer. Hidan saw what she was doing and bent down. Now his face was millimetres from hers. Anne could feel Hidans warm breath against hers.

She suddenly felt dizzy. Hidan was prepared for this and held her one arm around her back the other on her but pushing her body against his. Both of them breathed uneven as Hidan bent down the last millimetres that were parting them pressing his lips against hers. Anne gasped and Hidan took the opportunity and let his tongue explore her mouth. She let out a restrained moan and lifted her hands to the back of his head grabbing his hair and secured his face against hers, his lips against hers...his tongue in her mouth. Hidan pulled away, not completely; just so he could speak: "Watch the hair will ya?"

Anne laughed a bit then she reached out grabbing him by his hair ruffling it a bit before forcing him to kiss her again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: **Okay time for a new chapter and th-

**Tobi: **Tobi will do the disclaimer...Tobi is a good boy!

**Me: **Actually I invited Harry Potter to do the claimer and the disclaimer...

**Tobi: **But Tobi wanted to...

**Harry Potter: **Okay. This witch ...ehm...ninja does not own any of the so-called cool ninjas from the anime Naruto...on the other side she does own Julie, Vilde and Anne. Ok no I'm going to eat a pizza: "Vingardium Grandiosa!"

**Me: **Grandiosa is a Norwegian pizza...aaaanyywaaays let's start the new chapter shall we? And no more Harry Potter characters

(Sorry, had a random moement)

Chapter 13: Love and interruption

It was Monday and normally this meant school for the girls but not this Monday. Pein had mentally rolled his eyes at them when they had knocked on the Akatsukis door early that morning (note to readers: early for C'girls is between 11 am to 12 pm) with huge smiles on their lips as they had told him that they were skipping school.

Itachi, Deidara and Hidan had stood there in the background smiling widely which for Hidan and Itachi, especially Itachi, were very unusual. The fact that Julie and Deidara had gotten together came as no big surprise on the others. They had been flirting from the very first time they had met.

It had come as a bit bigger surprise that Hidan and Anne had become a couple. The others had never thought that Hidan was capable of having something more than a friends-with-benefits relationship with anyone, therefore Julie had almost choked on the chocolate she was she chewing at when Anne had told her that Hidan had said that he loved her.

Despite the fact that Julie and Vilde were very happy for Anne they still hadn't seemed to get over what Hidan had done. They were giving him death glares where he sat stroking Annes hair as she sat on his lap watching a TV-program called Mythbusters.

Deidara, whose lap Julie was sitting on, noticed this, chuckled a bit and said: "Chill babe. You know he really loves her. "

As Julie gave him a death glare he added: "Trust me, I really want to kick his ass too but I just can't make myself do it...hmm."

Julie rolled her eyes at him but kissed him. Deidara kissed her back passionately and soon they were all over each other.

Vilde shouted out with a teasing tone: "Eeeew you two...get a room!"

Deidara chuckled and whispered in Julies ear as he raised one eyebrow: "Shall we?"

Julie smirked and answered: "Certainly!"

The blonde and the little brunette went up the stairs leaving Hidan, Anne, Vilde, Itachi and Pein alone in the TV-room. They all sat there watching the show for a while when they suddenly heard a loud roar from upstairs followed by the sounds of punches...followed by even more roars.

Tobi came running down the stairs with Deidara after him, the last mentioned only wearing boxers, his hands stretched out in a suffocating position.

Deidara yelled after Tobi; he was pissed: "You stupid piece of shit! Haven't I told you to knock on the door before entering? Come here...I'll kill you!"

Tobi answered with an apologizing tone still running for his life: "Please don't kill me Deidara. Tobi didn't mean to. Tobiiiiii is a good boy!"

Everyone roared with laughter except Pein who looked resigned at the two people who were zooming past them.

After a while Julie came down looking like she wanted to kill someone, it didn't take too much of an effort for the others to figure out who it was.

Tobi and Deidara were forced to stop when Pein announced that they were going to have a new meeting. Deidara gave Julie an apologizing look which she returned narrowing her eyes before he followed Pein. Itachi stroke Vilde on her cheek and kissed her on her forehead while whispering: "I love you."

Vilde smiled dreamy and whispered back: "I love you too."

Hidan and Anne were currently making out and were all over each other so Hidan didn't respond to the leader even as he started yelling at him: "Hidan! We have a meeting and as a member of the Akatsuki you have a responsibility to be there. Show me some respect and get your ass of the sofa."

Pein came towards Hidan and started pulling him by the cloak. Hidan rolled his eyes and stood up from the sofa. Before he left he smirked at Anne and said: "Later."

Vilde and Julie looked resigned at Anne. Anne noticed this and asked: "What? Oh come on like you don't do the same with Itachi and Deidara?! Bite me!"

Julie and Vilde sweatdropped.

Vilde looked if possible even more resigned than before as she said to Anne: "I just don't get it. Don't you want to revenge him for hurting you?"

Julie got an "evil-plan-look" and asked in an approval tone: "Yes. Don't you?"

Anne shook her head at her best friends and chuckled as she answered: "No...hey wait... Cookie what are you planning on?"

Vilde had gotten a smug look on her face and turned to Julie as she asked: "Are you thinking the same as I?"

Julie laughed an evil laugh and shouted out: "Get a banana, a carrot and a condom. We are giving Hidan the flower and bees talk."

Vilde shrieked: "Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

Anne couldn't help but chuckle. This was going to be interesting. At the same time she felt sorry for Hidan. If he survived the talk he was good.


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: **Hidan let me go! I won't stop them in giving you this revenge no matter what

**Hidan: **Jashin damn it! If I was the lucky motherfucker that owned this story I wouldn't let them get that fucking revenge...

**Me: **But you like the story don't you? I mean; you and Anne are a cute couple

**Hidan:** We aren't a fucking cute couple...were a smashing, perfect, damn cool couple

**Anne: **That's right!

**Hidan: **Hey babe! Shall we go to the bedroom?

**Anne: **Certainly!

**Me: **Looks like I'm stuck with the disclaimer/claimer-thing alone. Ok...I do not own any of the wonderful characters from Naruto...I do however own Julie, Anne and Vilde. Well this is the last chapter so en-

**Vilde and Julie: **Whuuuut? The last chapter?

**Me: **Yes. Well I might write a sequel if I get reviews from 4-5 different people...aaaanyywaaayyss enjoy.

**Vilde and Julie: **Yay! Review folks!

Chapter 14: Revenge and a very terrified Hidan

Later when Hidan entered the TV-room Julie and Vilde was waiting for him with evil looks on their faces. Anne was sitting there too, her look was rather anxious; she had seen what affect the flower and bees talk had had on her boyfriends before and it had not been good.

Hidan sat down next to Anne looking confused as he said: "What the fuck are you doing with a banana, a carrot and a condom? Aren't Deidara and Itachi good enough?"

Deidara who just had entered the room shot him daggers. Hidan howled with laugher...a laughter that soon stifled as Vilde and Julie looked on him with murderous looks.

Julie and Vilde waited until the rest of the Akatsuki were sitting in the same room as them; they wanted this to be as humiliating as possible, then they started.

Vilde looked crazy as she held up the banana looking at Hidan like he was a kid who needed to be explained how something worked and said: "This Hidan is a banana. You will pretend it's your dick."

The others in the room burst out laughing. Hidan sat there completely horror stricken.

Julie picked up the carrot and continued: "This is a carrot. This is how the banana is going to be whenever you see Anne in her underwear or something; stiff."

Hidan looked like he was going to go insane any moment. Anne sat next to him her face deep red. The rest of the Akatsuki were rolling on the floor laughing, even Pein and Itachi despite the fact that they usually weren't laughing.

Vilde smirked and held up the condom. Then it snapped for Hidan who shrieked out: "Stop! For Jashins sake! I know what the fuck that is. It's a damn motherfucking condom! How fucking hard can it be?!"

Julie felled down from the sofa doubled with laugher and it was only with great effort she managed to say something: "It...can...be...as...hard...as...you...want to...think sock!"

Vilde, Julie and Anne laughed so much they all started gasping for air. Hidan looked pissed. The others were still laughing but had gotten wondering looks on their faces in addition. Konan who had been very silent until now asked the girls: "What does sock mean?"

Anne who was the first one who had stopped laughing the fastest, mostly because she felt bad for Hidan...just a little, answered Konan: "It means thinking very perverted."

The others started laughing again. Hidan still looked pissed. Anne looked at him a bit worried. She grabbed him by his hair and bent his head down and kissed him. He responded the kiss and his mood seemed to lighten a bit.

Anne could see it on him that he desperately needed to get out of the room so she stood up from the sofa and pulled him with her towards the stairs.

Vilde threw the condom after them and shrieked still laughing: "Here. I'll think you guys need this."

Anne and Hidan heard the laugher die down as they moved further and further away from the mass. They entered Hidans room and locked the door with a key; they wouldn't want Tobi coming in disturbing them.

"Hidan there is something I wa-"Anne started, but she was soon after interrupted by Hidan who pinned her to the wall and started kissing her neck.

He smirked as she started to moan. Then he asked her: "Yes? What was it you wanted?"

Anne had to put in all her effort to manage asking the question; Hidan was kissing her collarbone making it hard for her to concentrate. "How long...are...you staying?"

Hidan stopped kissing her and looked up confused and asked: "What do you mean?"

Anne felt a bit worried as she rephrased the question: "How long are you staying her in this town? With us?" She completed the question inside herself: With me. How long can we be together?

Hidan smiled and started kissing her again as he answered: "Don't you worry about that. We are at least staying one more year and if we're moving back to Japan I'm taking you with me. I thought I already had told you that I fucking love you."

"You also told me that you love fucking me" Anne chuckled. So did Hidan.

Hidan answered: "Yeah I sure as hell did. Talking about fuck..."

He didn't complete the sentence; instead he lifted her up and pinned her under him on his bed kissing her passionately.

In the TV-room people had stopped laughing and they were all listening to Pein as he talked. Julie and Deidara were cuddling on the sofa, Konan were sitting next to Pein with her cheek on his shoulder, Zetzu were placed in a corner far away from the others, Kakuzu was counting his money where he sat in the most expensive chair in the room, Sasori sat quietly watching Pein with a careless expression, Tobi sat puzzling a puzzle for kids, Kisame was humming "I'm blue", Vilde and Itachi were making out.

Pein explained that they were going to stay for at least one year, and then they might move back to Japan.

As he saw the sad looks on the Vilde and Julies faces he hurried to add: "If we leave we'll make sure to take you with us, but at the moment I think we should stay here...I mean...we have settled quite good as ninjas here in this small town."

"Yes! Just like small town ninjas!" Julie exclaimed eagerly.

Deidara chuckled. The rest sweatdropped. Everything was the way it was supposed to be.


	15. Chapter 15

A sequel – finally! Small Town Ninjas Big Town Ninjas

Info for those who are bored ;)

I have finally started writing a sequel. It is called Big Town Ninjas and continues almost where this story ended. The sequel will however not be that much related to this story so you don't have to have read this to read and understand the plot in Big Town Ninjas.

The plot in B.T.N(I'm too lazy to write the whole name again…) will basically be about what happens when the Akatsuki boys (Hidan, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Pein), now the girls bitches, start at their high school. Some keywords: chaos, NDLA, party, blackmail, lemons, hot bad boys, jealousy and much more. So keep your eyes open for a story named Big Town Ninjas ;)

These are words you need to understand to understand B.T.N.

NDLA – A page, which some of us Norwegian students are "lucky" enough (note the sarcasm) to use as our book in subjects as Norwegian, science, social science & etc. Trust me, this page can make even Buddha pissed. Are you thinking on the same thing as me? The Akatsuki will go completely nuts!

Russ – When you are senior in Norwegian high schools you are a russ in the period from 1th – 17th of May. The russ usually go completely nuts and do a lot of pranks, yep just like the C-girls always do. They also party non-stop in that period and drive around in their vehicles. I could have talked a whole day about the russ but since I like to pretend that I have a life (seriously…I don't have a life anymore. Chocolate bless fanfiction and Naruto) I won't. You'll learn more when I start publishing the sequel, hopefully soon.

Santadude – In Norwegian (with a small mixture of English in it) "nissedude". A cursing invented by me, Crispy ;) Feel free to use it!

To think sock – To think veeery perverted…something Crispy, Cookie and Crazy do all the time even though Crazy actually has started to get a balance.

Aaanywaaays, if you have read the whole info you seriously have no life…like me ;) Or you really love me *beaming* Do enjoy the sequel when it is published!


End file.
